Viridis
by Jyuris
Summary: Harry wasn't particularly thrilled when it turns out that he wouldn't age, nor did he care when Second Life came out. However, he was bored and the game seems quite interesting, it was perfect. SLASH.
1. Second Life

**Another story! I'm really hoping that I can finish all of these stories, I don't want to abandon any. Onto another topic, I hope you enjoy this story.**

* * *

Chapter 1 - Second Life

Harry supposed he had lived for a long time now, that was not surprising considering that he was a wizard and they tend to live longer than usual. What was shocking was that his body stopped aging at around twenty. He hadn't realize it until a decade later when his friends started to appear older than him. He, obviously, freaked out. His friends was also worried. And soon he realized that if he stayed then that would mean that he'd have to watch them die, and that was not something that he enjoy and so he left. And now he was bored. It was just his luck when he was walking around a random guy came up to him and offered to sell him a game that has 99% realism.

If he recalled correctly it was called 'Second Life' or something like that. Quite an interesting name. He had also heard about that, it was quite big. He was planning to buy it a few days later however, lucky for him, he didn't have to do that anymore.

* * *

Harry looked at the headgear, all the while frowning. He was seriously wondering if he should put the device on or not. It was a game he had gotten out of impulse because he was bored. It was said to be a game with 99.9% realism, he seriously wondered if that was true or not. But he had little doubt, this was the year 2100 AD, where games are now with 80 to 90% realism. So, with a little hesitation he put the helmet on.

* * *

Harry quickly took in his surrounding, not that there was much to look at anyways. Then his eyes was immediately drawn to a female figure that was sitting in a chair that was suspended in midair, if he wasn't already prepared he would've thought that it was magic, but that was impossible.

"Hello there, welcome to Second Life, you are actually the one hundredth one to log in, and lucky for you the creator decided to grant you a wish!" the girl greeted him. "Now please wait a moment as I will commence the infrared and sound wave scan so from now on you can start playing the moment you put on your headset!" she explained enthusiastically, all the while smiling at him. A moment passed before the girl decided to speak again.

"So now you can start creating your character. But I must warn you that you can't change your character later. Meaning that you can't change your name or race," the girl explained. He nodded as a response to show that he understood.

"So I can wish for anything? And what happens if I dies?" he asks, tilting his head a little.

"Yes. And to your second question you'll just lose one level so don't need to worry about that," the girl answered.

"So the first step is, what do you want your race to be? There are humans, elves, dark elves, dwarfs, celestials, and elementals, there are other options as well," the girl stated. Harry pondered this question for a moment, being a human would be nice but then it'd be too boring, elf and dark elf certainly had potential. Being a dwarf would be too troublesome, and being an elemental just wasn't his thing.

' _So being an elf it is.'_ He cleared his throat and said, "can I see myself as an elf?"

"Sure." And it appeared before him. For some reason he gaped. It still looked like him, however, much more beautiful and unearthly. The other seem to glow and was much more pale, and his body doesn't have a single scar or anything of the like. However, it seems that the lightning scar was still there on his forehead, it seems odd to him that it still remain when the others had not.

"D-do you want to be beautified by 30% or uglified?" the girl stuttered, blushing bright red. Harry smiles and the other him did the same. He considered being uglified, but that would just be a waste for all of that natural beauty, it could be used for so many things if he played his cards right.

"I want to be beautified," he said confidently, and watch as the other him grew even more beautiful before his very eyes. He smirked, this was going to be good.

"Can you make my hair longer? Like mid-back long?" he asked politely. The girl nodded. And once again the changes happen right before his eyes.

He looked over himself once more and smiled. Yes, he looked perfect. He could see his other self imitating what he was doing and he saw how the other's eyes light up and look even more like the killing curse. Yes, it was perfect. He had a feeling a voice that sounds remarkably like Malfoy saying that he was a narcissist. He resisted the urge to shout back.

The girl cleared her throat, he could see that the blush was still there. "S-so what do you want your name to be?"

"Hmm… I want my name to be Viridis," he said, it was quite fitting considering how his green eyes would stand out quite a bit, he paused for a moment before saying, "about that wish, can I wish to be able to use my abilities that I have in real life in Second Life?" The girl seem to space out for a moment before nodding. "Yes, you are now allowed to use your abilities, however you will still need to level up it as you go along." He grin happily. That was going to give him an edge in battle, thank goodness for that wish!

"So where do you want to be born?" Harry just shrug as an answer. "So you'll be able to respawn at central whenever you die, and good luck out there!" Everything turned pitch black again. He couldn't help but feel excited.

* * *

 **Yay? I hope you enjoy this chapter of Viridis , I have a feeling that I should really update my other stories, but still! The urge was just too much! So anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**


	2. Pretending Game

Chapter 2 - Pretending Game

Harry, or Viridis, groans as he opens his eyes. It was disorientating and slightly confusing when he wakes up to the strange scenery before he realizes where he was. He wonders why he remembers a man with red _red_ hair and sad eyes when he opens his eyes. The eyes looks so very lonely.

He dismiss the thought quickly saying to himself that he didn't care. It was _his_ turn to be selfish and enjoy himself.

He push himself up and smiles at how light his body was, as if he just woke up from several years of sleep. His, now long, hair falls down his shoulder as he stands up, way tamer than they were when they were short, probably weigh down, but still a bit on the messy side. His skin, from what he could see, was pale as if he hadn't step out into the sun for years. The clothes that he was wearing was a bit big on him making him seem smaller than he actually was. The clothes were probably a beginner's, too. Making him probably looks very fragile and weak from the viewpoint of others. As he marvels at how his new body felt, he didn't notice the girl that was approaching him.

"E-excuse me," she girl stammers. She had light blond hair and big blue eyes. She also was quite impressive in the chest area as well. Her type usually would've look cute to any male, but not him, he was into something more _masculine_ and define.

"Yes?" he looks at her his eyes wide as if he had been accused of some crime. The girl lowers her head, her blush becoming more pronounced than ever. He swears that there were hearts in her eyes.

' _Ah… so she is one of_ those _.'_ he thought to himself, he had years of experience dealing with people like her. There was one very successful solution to dealing with rabid fangirls like her. He steps closer to her making her face turn redder and redder.

"Yes?" he repeats titling his head to the side and making his eyes even a brighter shade of green than they were suppose to be. He also added a small and shy smile. He was now well versed in this art.

"U-um, do you want to t-train together w-with me?" the girl blurts out looking at him with her blue eyes with traces of embarrassment in them. He considers this for a moment. It wouldn't be that bad, he was confused on what he was supposed to do and she seems like she actually know what was the point of the game.

"Is it quite alright? I-I'm sure I'd only weigh you down… I-I'm new at this game you see…" he trails off purposefully making his voice sound sweeter and more fragile the longer he goes on. He looks at her nervously before looking down at the ground again. He could hear some whispering from the crowd most of them commenting on how cute he was. He smiles smugly, of course he would stand out in the crowd with his dark long hair and bright green eyes.

"Of course! You wouldn't be a burden at all!" the girl said with determination.

"A-are you sure?" he asks as he looks up at her with his special innocent upwards gaze that he had developed over time to perfection. It was the perfect blend of hope and slight weariness that was sure to have anyone with at least a bit of humanity or decency want to protect and coddle him from any danger.

"Yes!"

Hook. Line. Sinker.

He flash her his most dazzling smile, the one with rainbows, kittens, and everything cute and nice that ever exists. He was sure could deal actual damage as all of his victi- _**fans**_ , he reminded himself _not victims_ , all fainted after this. He was right as the girl actually wobbles slightly and looks to be in a daze mumbling something about an angel, obviously him. Some of the crowd starts cooing and saying about how innocent and adorable he was. If he wasn't still suppose to be acting he would have flip his hair and wink to all the attractive males that he sees. It wasn't his fault that he looks so very different from his real personality.

He spots a white hair and red eyed male, an elf as well, in the crowd and he almost, _almost_ , winked at the male. Harry, or Viridis now, could tell that the white haired elf was probably one of, if not _the_ , most handsome males in this game. He supposes that he had grown too immune, due to all the attractive people that had slept and came after him due to his fame, fortune, and looks, to actually blush.

The redhead he caught a glimpse of earlier was pretty handsome as well. He wonders if most of the male in this game would be that handsome. If so, he was surely going to enjoy this experience, thoroughly.

* * *

 **I know, short chapter. But still I hoped you enjoyed it. So, as you can see this will probably be a slash. So yeah… anyways thank you for all the favorites/follows/reviews! Hope to see you in the next chapter!**


End file.
